


Ambigrace

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Gen, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: His name is TommyInnit.His name is Tubbo.Their name is Eret.His name is Fundy.His name is Wilbur Soot.Her name is Niki Nihachu.His name is Technoblade.His name is Philza.They are about to go on an adventure.--No prior knowledge of Homestuck required!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Everyone, Floris | Fundy & Everyone, Niki | Nihachu & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Everyone, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Everyone, etc. - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> saw someone else post homestuck, my eyes popped out of my head; i've decided it's time to get this long-awaited draft on the road. semi-regular updates in pesterlog format.

Your name is TommyInnit.  
Your name is Tubbo.  
Your name is  Eret.  
Your name is  Fundy.  
Your name is  Wilbur Soot.  
Your name is  Niki Nihachu.  
Your name is  Technoblade.  
Your name is  Philza.  
You are about to go on an adventure.

* * *

neotericNonpareil [NN] began pestering  umlautQuixote [UQ] at 10:10 

NN: What the fuck is this social media man  
NN: I know we have to use it for this dumb game but its worse than tiktok  
NN: How is any influencer supposed to secure they clout on this Windows 95 ass setup  
UQ: hello to you too tommy :)  
NN: what how could you tell it was me  
UQ: very easily actually don't flatter yourself  
UQ: also tubbo told me your chumhandle  
NN: Please never call it that  
NN: Ooh let's pester our chums  
NN: Let's impale our ribcages with a big sword but we call it a tickle or something  
NN: Enough to make a man fucking ill  
UQ: what does it even mean?? is it real words?  
NN: Yeah according to the the thesaurus I just downloaded it means "new" and "the best"  
UQ: the the  
UQ: right  
UQ: i will be super honest with you tommy i think im in shock  
NN: HAHAHA ME TOO NIHACHU  
NN: EVERYTHING IS PRETTY MUCH TERRIBLE  
NN: One sec bitch boy on the line

uniqueNovitiate [UN] began pestering  neotericNonpareil [NN] at 10:12 

UN: Tommy their are bees in my new videogame  
UN: oh my god one tocuejf my hand in the game and my little character was so happy  
UN: theyrr so cool but theres so many!  
NN: Bro...What  
UN: we're streaming Sburb tonigtj remember??  
UN: its super hard so i asked skaianet to send me their tutorial demo versio nthing  
NN: OHHHHJJJH  
NN: fuck this man  
NN: Do you know how stupid I look in a vr headset little t  
UN: i do yes  
NN: Go fuck yourself  
NN: Everything sucks big time

NN: I hate Life  
UQ: what did tubbo have to say?  
NN: hes sucking up to the sponsors bc the game is so complicated  
UQ: i wasn't kidding about the shock thing tommy ive never seen this much money in my life  
UQ: if he wants to be excited about this he has the right to be  
NN: Sure yeah money but it just looks so fucking lame nihachu  
UQ: oh don't be so down!  
UQ: a big multiplayer long term game like this is gonna take twitch by storm, just you wait!  
NN: That sounds like a wilbur opinion  
UQ: I'll talk to you tonight Tommy  
NN: AWWWWWWWWRGGHH  
NN: I DIDN'T MEAN IT  
NN: SHIT

neotericNonpareil [NN] ceased pestering  umlautQuixote [UQ] at 10:27

umlautQuixote [UQ] began pestering  quasiBellicoso [QB] at 10:34 

UQ: i am so so tired of children  
QB: Haha I hear that  
QB: Just use Discord tbh its so much easier and so much less annoying  
UQ: i would but im sulking  
QB: Mmm yes mature adult behaviour  
QB: Do you have any idea why Tommy's so averse to playing Sburb?  
UQ: hmm  
UQ: if i had to guess probably just because its sponsored  
UQ: you know how he gets about that kind of thing  
QB: Good point well made  
QB: I get the impression that he doesnt like how invested Tubbo is  
QB: He has this whole bit like  
QB: He saw the game in his dreams or some shit  
UQ: will it's tubbo  
UQ: i wouldn't put it past him ahaha  
QB: Oh yes ofc my mistake  
QB: Magic is real and its all Tubbo dude  
QB: Someones been watching too many ghost hunting streams  
UQ: says the guy who owns a whole spirit box!  
UQ: i am going to ask david to smash it i think  
QB: Niki please do not do that  
UQ: :)  
QB: Niki

umlautQuixote [UQ] ceased pestering  quasiBellicoso [QB] at 10:42 


	2. Chapter 2

unityBialate [UB] began pestering  nerdsQuerimony [NQ] at 11:46 

UB: Hey m8  
NQ: sorry busy potatoes hhh  
UB: Surely not  
UB: Wasn't that months ago?  
NQ: hey aren't you that guy who died in hardcore  
UB: Ah  
UB: I mean, fair  
UB: I promise I have a good reason here  
UB: Now you're used to Pesterchum I was wondering if you wanted to play this game demo with me n Tubbo  
NQ: no ty 👍  
NQ: also tubbo and i*  
UB: Bruh don't do me like that  
NQ: sorry but let me say something  
NQ: ok ok ok  
NQ: an onscreen demo of a vr game is like giving people costco samples made of cardboard  
NQ: and ive already memorised the very little we know about the mechanics so  
NQ: you don't have to worry about me being a dead weight i am simply going to dominate  
NQ: phil  
NQ: phil im sorry for blowing you off im here noowwww  
UB: I was getting a snack you twisted fucking cycle path  
UB: You're fine! I know how the Blade operates  
NQ: good good good good

queerUnchallenged [QU] began pestering  unityBialate [UB] at 11:51 

QU: Currently eating a croissant! Just thought you should know :)  
UB: Always a pleasure Eret welcome to Pesterchum  
UB: I am eating crisps like a normal person LMAO  
QU: Sick, man  
QU: Hahaha "crisps" I've gotten used to calling them chips  
UB: Anyways can I help you  
UB: Fuck that sounds rude I mean we haven't spoken a huge amount  
QU: It's fine no worries  
QU: Any friend of Tubbo is a friend of mine  
QU: Nah, I just wanted to ask if you're alright with streaming together long term  
QU: Bc Sburb seems like a pretty lengthy party game and we got invited totally separately and all  
UB: Hey dude don't worry  
UB: You're fine with everyone else so you're fine with me  
QU: Pog  
UB: PogChamp!

brockfacedBelyayev [BB] began pestering  queerUnchallenged [QU] at 12:01 

BB: whats happenin  
QU: YEAH!!! YEAH!!! WOOO FUNDY!!!  
BB: Huh?  
QU: Sorry, I was just very occupied laughing at your username  
BB: tell me about it  
BB: ... i regret to inform you that wilbur picked it out and made me promise not to change it  
QU: Then Wilbur is a hyuge nerd  
BB: so are you for getting his nerd jokes asshole  
QU: Someone is in a mood, it would seem  
BB: im just  
BB: thinking about this game i guess  
BB: i know its just in beta but it looks extremely complex way beyond what ive seen in coding  
QU: Uh oh  
QU: Should I be worried?  
BB: absolutely not  
BB: i'm doing my best over here eret  
QU: Oh, come on... What's wrong BB??  
QU: Ayyyy  
BB: fucks wrong with you  
QU: It's only going to get funnier  
BB: sureeeee  
QU: Wanna hop on the SMP?  
BB: you know it big guy :D

NQ: semi serious enquiry  
NQ: do you think chats gonna clown me for not playing block game not that i care  
UB: I can literally sense you fretting  
NQ: bruh  
UB: Stop worrying immediately  
UB: To the contrary I think they'll love the variation  
UB: And even if they don't I think they said in the email you only have to stream the beginning  
NQ: dude stop being so nice  
UB: Alright sure  
UB: Stop worrying dickhead idiot moron  
NQ: he can't keep getting away with it he just can't  
UB: Hahaha Tubbo and I are crushing this demo  
UB: The level's called Land of Defaults and Tutorials  
NQ: quirky  
NQ: are you sure theyre called levels and not stages or phases or something  
NQ: or god forbid chapters  
UB: It's a snazzy little procgen planet actually  
NQ: i don't know if i'm strong enough  
UB: You are so so determined not to enjoy this game  
NQ: it'll be fine  
NQ: i determine not to enjoy things generally phil  
UB: I know :)


End file.
